


Ice Bucket Challenge

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fan Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm having my Hunger Games dolls take the ALS Ice bucket challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Bucket Challenge

Effie has asked Haymitch for all the ice, he's very happy because he thinks they're going to have a cocktail party.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14889782578)

 

After she tells him what she wants him to do he'll happily write a check but he can't resist dunking Effie. She still looks fab even with ice cubes on her dress and in her hair.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/15053387506)


End file.
